Black wing demon's return
by jboy44
Summary: Naruto brings back sasuke only to be killed for hurting the Uchiha and in death he he be comes Ulquiorra and now after his second death he's returning home for Payback Ulquiorra x Hinata Infamous Man challenge. grammar mistakes now fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Jboy44 - "Here's my take on Infamous man's Ulquiorra is Naruto Challenge"

The cuatro (4th) Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, awoke, floating in a void of black nothingness.

Ulquiorra looked around. "Well, then. I take it that this is what happens to Hollow's slain by Quincy arrows."

The image of a blond haired boy saying, 'I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!' passed through his mind.

He then placed his hand on his head and spoke the words, "Where did that come from and why does it sound so familiar?"

More or these images hit him and he learned that the boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He lived in a ninja village known as the Hidden Leaf and, from what he could tell, it was safe to say this Naruto's world was separate dimension from Ichigo Kurosaki's home.

The next images told him that the boy's teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, tried to betray the village for power and he was going to get the power from some gay snake-looking child molester, but, then the image got more and more foggy so all he could tell was that Naruto battled Sasuke at a water fall with two giant statues on each side.

A road of white light then appeared out of nowhere and it drew Ulquiorra on to it, making him land on his knees.

Ulquiorra stood up and checked his Arrancar uniform to see if his Zanpakutō (Soul Slayer Sword) was still with him. It was still at his side.

He spoke. "I don't know where this strange road goes or how it came to be but it has to be better than floating until the end of time and beyond."

He then headed down the road and, as he went along, more images filled his mind and, from them, he learned that a demon known as the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Lord of Hell, was sealed into this Naruto boy by his villages 4th leader, and from the looks of Naruto and his village's 4th leader, Ulquiorra couldn't help but think aloud, "In the way of looks, the only thing making the boy look any different form his village's old leader is the whiskers on the boy's face, and they're most likely from the demon being sealed, so I would say it's safe to say they are father and son."

A strange white mirror then floated to Ulquiorra and he saw the boy known as Naruto in what looked like a trial of some form with him in chains surrounded by a blonde haired woman and a council of some form. The image start to play like a video.

The blond woman told him, "I, Tsunade of the Sannin and Hokage of the Leaf, sentence you to death for harming the last Uchiha. He shall be your executioner so that he may gain the next level of his Sharingan"

Naruto roared at her. "Harming him, I took two Chidori to the fucking chest!"

Tsunade looked at him. "It doesn't matter. You are the Kyuubi in human form. You should have been killed a long time ago."

"Today, the whole village shall be told of the Kyuubi sealed inside of you. 3 days after that, you shall be put to death," the council decreed.

Naruto, being taking away by ANBU guards, then looked at Tsunade. "Some godmother you turned out to be, baba-chan…"

The mirror playing these images then shattered.

Ulquiorra watched the glass turn to dust.

"Why am I being shown these things?" he asked aloud.

He then kept on down the road, seeing more of these mirror's filled with the images and voice of the ones Naruto once called friends, even the ones he thought of as family, telling him of their true hatred for the boy, from the boy's teacher, Kakashi, telling him, "Kyuubi, you well finally pay for taking over the body of my sensei, the Fourth," to his godfather, named Jiraiya, who said, "You will finally be dead, monster."

Iruka, the man who the boy thought of as a father, told him "Finally. I can stop pretending to like you, Kyuubi. After all, it's two days until you die."

Ulquiorra covered his ears, for since the first time that he awoke as a newborn hollow, his face showed emotion. A look of slight pain came to his normally emotionless face as he tried to block out the voice of all those in the boy's village that spoke to him before his death, but he could block them out, for now they were in his head.

But a new voice stood out. It was the sound of a pure, shy, innocent girl. It had the sound of crying as she said, "I love you, Naruto…"

Ulquiorra then looked up to see that the girl, from the images of this Naruto person's life, was called Hinata. She always blushed and acted shy around him and, now, the final piece of the puzzle was in place as he watched the last mirror.

Hinata was standing outside the cell that held Naruto.

"Naruto… I love you…" she said, making Naruto looked surprised as his brain put everything together to realize that it was clear how she felt.

Naruto was stunned. "Hinata…" was all he could say.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she put her hand on his face. "I'm sorry, Naruto… I should have told you a long time ago, but I was too weak… Now it's too late…"

Naruto cried as he gave Hinata a kiss through the bars of his cell, making her blush and he said, "Thank you, Hinata. I'll die happy knowing that one person doesn't hate me."

The mirror then shattered.

Ulquiorra headed off down the road that seemed to go nowhere once more as he spoke aloud, "How I'm a being shown all of these things?" He then came to one more mirror.

It showed Naruto chained up in the center of his village with one Sasuke Uchiha standing over him, sword in hand.

Sasuke held the sword out. "Any last words, Kyuubi?"

Naruto laughed out. "Go ahead kill me, Uchiha-teme. You won't get your Mangekyō Sharingan from me. After all, to get that, you have to kill your best friend, and here's a newsflash, teme. You beat me up, tried to kill me and called me names since we were kids. We were never friends and you will never have any, so go ahead do it and I will still win."

Angered by Naruto's words, Sasuke thrust the sword through Naruto's chest and turned the blade, making a hole right where Ulquiorra's Hollow's hole was, killing Naruto. The Uchiha's anger grew when he found out he did not gain the Mangekyō Sharingan, so he let out a scream for, even in death, Naruto had beaten him by robbing him of the power to kill his brother.

The child known as Naruto's life had ended, so it would make sense that the images and video inside of the mirrors would end. At least, that is what Ulquiorra thought. But, he was wrong. The video continued.

It showed Naruto's soul ending up in Hueco Mundo (Hollow World) and the boy transformed into a Hollow. His hair became black. His mask was horned and covered all of his face. The boy's hands became bat like wings. His lower body was covered by black fur. He grew a black fur-covered tail and his feet became clawed.

This part of the video made the ever emotionless Ulquiorra take a step back in surprise. All he could say when this final mirror shattered was, "That Naruto boy is me…"

He then fell to the ground (well, glowing road of light in this case) in pain as all of his memories, all of the pain he felt when he was Naruto, returned to him at once. His Hollow hole started to glow green from the pain.

Ulquiorra then screamed out in pain 5 times worse than the pain of his death as Naruto Uzumaki and his death as Ulquiorra Cifer. He screamed out, "Is this my fate to forever feel the pain my heart felt before I lost it, only for the pain to grow from no longer having or understanding what a heart is?! Are the gods above even more heartless then I?!"

Suddenly, he saw something else walking towards him from the other end of the road and, as it came closer, he could see that the thing was a Hollow of some sort the hole in its neck. The Hollow, strangely, had nine masks. A shattered fox mask on its face, a raccoon mask on its left shoulder, a cat mask on its right shoulder, a turtle mask on its back which acted like a shell, a monkey mask on its chest, a horse mask on its right arm which acted like a hand guard, a slug mask on its left arm, a beetle mask on its left leg which acted like a combat boot and the final mask was an ox mask on its right leg.

The ten tailed, nine masked Hollow, as its shattered fox mask regrew, spoke in a voice that sounded like nine different people speaking at once. "Espada. I am the Juubi. The Ten Tailed Beast. Your home world's Sage of the Six Paths broke me into 10 parts, the first nine being the Tailed Beasts and the last part being the Moon in the sky. It's time for you to return to your home."

Ulquiorra, still in pain, asked, "What do you mean?"

The Juubi responded, "I am in pain. Like you, I feel the pain of the nine Beasts. Each mask on my body is one of the Tailed Beasts. When one is hurt, their mask cracks. When they die, their mask shatters, but, being more spiritual than physical beings, they will reform and return in 3 years when their mask is done reforming. When you died as Naruto, the Nine Tails died with you. When you became a Hollow, you left your world's time line, so, even though you've lived as Ulquiorra for 1000s of years, not one second has gone by since your death."

"What does this have to do with my return?" Ulquiorra asked.

The Juubi, as its fox ,ask continued to reform, told him, "I shall show you."

In a flash of light, he and Ulquiorra were in the Leaf village right as Sasuke roared in anger. Then, everything in the world stopped. This shocked Ulquiorra.

The Juubi, "When you died, the Nine Tails started to reform, but the seal still linked you two together. If he reformed, it would have ripped a hole in the very fabric of reality, destroying everything that ever was and ever will be." He then pointed to Ulquiorra. "So, now the fate of everything is yours to decide," he said, not even fazing Ulquiorra

"So, the village, as Grimmjow would put it, "royally fucked themselves," and now, once more, I have to save them. This proves that the more things change, the more they stay the same. But why should I save them?" he asked.

The Juubi's fox mask stopped reforming, leaving 25% gone. "You must pick now. Return to this world's timeline and reform with the Nine Tails, giving you a new body to walk this world as a living Arrancar, something that shouldn't be, but must so that all may be saved or fade away with everyone here." He then pointed to the crying Hinata, frozen in time. "Even she shall not fade away into death, for, if you don't return, she'll no longer exist in any way, shape or form."

Ulquiorra then looked at Hinata and all he could hear was her saying, "Naruto, I love you."

Seeing her made the pain of his past life as Naruto fade away, so he spoke. "Hinata is the only one who ever loved me and I shall return the favor by returning, though I know she will move on."

With that, time slowly began to restart as everything start to move.

The Juubi, as his fox mask started to reform again, told him, "You are wrong, Ulquiorra."

In another flash, they were in the Hyuga family shrine and the Juubi spoke again. "This is 3 years after your death in the Hyuga shrine. This is where they come to pray for the souls of the dead."

An older Hinata then walked in, closed the door, placed a picture of Naruto on the shrine and got on her knees.

Hinata put her hands together and spoke. "Naruto, I hope you can hear me and I hope you know that I never stopped loving you." This made Ulquiorra raise one of his eyebrows as Hinata continued. "My father wants me to marry soon, but won't. You're the only man for me. I won't even look at anyone else. That way, when it's my time, I will still be pure for you when we meet again."

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say, but, before he could think, he was outside of Wave Country.

Juubi's fox mask was almost fully repaired as he spoke. "It's time."

With that said Ulquiorra's green Reiatsu (spirit energy) stormed around the Arrancar as it turned black.

Ulquiorra watched as his whole spiritual body – his soul itself – was covered by his black Reiryoku. The blackness of the Arrancar's power glowed with a green outline and, when it stopped, Ulquiorra fell to the ground on all fours and what shocked him was he could feel the grass on his hands. He could feel something that no spirit, no matter how powerful it may be, could. He had a real body once more.

When Ulquiorra stood up once more, he saw that Juubi was nowhere to be seen and, even though he was alive once more, he still had his Hollow hole.

"How can I be alive with a hole going clean through me?" he asked aloud as he zipped his Arrancar uniform's jacket all the way up the hide his Hollow hole. He would think about it later. Right now, he would head to Wave.

He took off using his Sonido (Sound Ceremony) and, in a second, he made static-like sound and, even though his Sonido was strangely slower – most likely from having a body – he still came to the bridge that the bridge Tazuna had made, only to see the name plate on the bridge. It read, "This is the Great Naruto Bridge, named after the savior of our land and whose memory continues to give us hope even after his untimely death."

Ulquiorra spoke. "I suppose the right emotion for this would be joy. After all, at least one group of people honor my memory."

He then heard screams, so Ulquiorra ran in to see Leaf ANBU attacking the civilian village. One ANBU was about to strike Inari who was standing in front of his fallen mother.

Right away Ulquiorra used his Sonido to appear in front of Inari and, in half a second, Ulquiorra thrust his arm forwards, making his open hand go right throw the ANBU's chest, making a hole just like his Hollow hole in size, shape and location. The ANBU fell backwards dead as Ulquiorra shook the blood form his arm and he spoke.

"Get out of here, Inari." Inari helped his mom up and ran without even wondering how Ulquiorra knew his name and, for the time being, this was for the best.

The remaining 19 Leaf ANBU gathered around Ulquiorra.

An ANBU Captain wearing a dog mask spoke. "And just who do you think you are?" he demanded.

Ulquiorra's face was as unchanging as ever. "Ulquiorra Cifer. The Leafs exorcist," he said in a tone so devoid of emotion that it would have made Itachi jealous.

The ANBU Captain yelled, "Take him down!" His ANBU then draw their swords and charged at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra in response raised his arm, pointed his right index finger at the oncoming ANBU and said "Cero."

The giant green ball of spirit energy then fired from his index finger and it shot right at the oncoming ANBU, making them scream in pain as the Cero destroyed any part of their bodies that it touched, making them all die a painful death and leaving only the Captain alive.

The Captain became filled with fear at the sight of one man killing 19 ANBU level shinobi with such little effort. All he could say was, "What are you?" as he stepped back in fear.

Ulquiorra responded. "I've told you already, but I'll repeat myself. I'm Ulquiorra Cifer, the Leaf's exorcist."

He then used his Sonido to appear behind the Captain. He grabbed the ANBU by the neck and lifted him into the air with his one hand. He spoke. "Why are you attacking those who cannot defend themselves, Leaf trash?"

"The Hokage sent us here because the people of Wave wouldn't change bridge's name to the Uchiha Bridge," the Captain told him.

"The leaf is a greater piece of trash than I remember," he said, holding the Captain's neck harder so he couldn't talk. "I'll let you live, but you will deliver a message to your Hokage."

The Captain nodded.

"Good. It seems you have some brains after all," he revealed his Hollow hole to the ANBU and said, "Tell her that the innocent child she killed 3 years ago simply because he held a monster is back as a stronger monster. Believe it," he said making the ANBU's eyes bug out of his mask. "And since actions speak louder than words, I'll back up my claim with this," Ulquiorra told him. He then grabbed the Captain's arm and ripped it off as he let go of him.

Ulquiorra then re-covered his Hollow hole, turned around and headed off, not even looking back at the ANBU as he screamed in pain. As he left, he saw the villagers of Wave run out at the now-helpless captain and all of them started attacking, making the ANBU scream harder.

Ulquiorra, as he headed to Haku and Zabuza's graves, spoke aloud "Stupid human trash. You really thought you would deliver my message? I ripped your arm off to make you helpless so the ones you hurt could finish you off, and my massage was to make you feel one of the strongest forms of suffering. The feeling of being unable to give the ones you care for details that mean the different between life and death." He then came upon Zabuza's sword.

"I apologize, Zabuza, but, even though I don't have a plan yet, I know your blade will come into play sooner or later."

He then reached for the sword's handle when he heard a voice. 'It's ok, Naruto.'

He then rolled his eyes to the left and saw Zabuza standing there.

Ulquiorra spoke. "Zabuza. Why haven't you crossed over yet?" he said as he grabbed the Zabuza's old sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"I can't until someone worthy of my blade holds it," Zabuza responded.

"Then, you're in luck. I may not have everything planned out yet, but you have my word. I shall find someone worthy to give your blade to, no matter what or how my plans change" Ulquiorra told him. He then placed Zabuza's sword Kubikiribōchō on his back.

"Then I would feel honored that one of the top 5 Espada is going to help me, even if it's for his own ends," Zabuza responded.

Ulquiorra then said with no emotion, "Zabuza, in my time as Naruto or as the cuatro (4th) Espada, I have never done anything for my own ends. I either stupidly did what the Leaf asked to be excepted or did what I was told as a tool or war, and even now I'm not doing anything for myself. I'm going to destroy the Leaf and bring an end to the evil of this world so that no more innocent blood will be spilled."

Zabuza spoke, "Damn, dude. You need to get laid and quick," he said.

Ulquiorra turned and left saying, "That honor belongs to only Hinata Hyuga."

This made Zabuza's jaw drop.

"He plans on fucking a Hyuga bitch… Damn… When they drop in they really drop in… No wonder he's not who he used to be. The kid grew some fucking balls, and their big ones at that," he told himself.

Meanwhile, with Ulquiorra, the Arrancar used his Sonido over and over again until he reached the land of Rice Patties. Once there he used Pesquisa (Probe Circuit) and, right away, something stuck out from all the normal human power levels.

It was Orochimaru chakra. Ulquiorra had found him.

"Orochimaru, you may be a snake in the grass, but, for the time being, I'll need to wear your skin," Ulquiorra said as he took off with Sonido once more until he found the way into Orochimaru's base.

When he entered, he found something that said a lot about Orochimaru. A 17 year old boy naked in a tube filled with what he hoped was water. Ulquiorra then threw a punch and called out "Bala." The bullet of spirit energy then shot from his fist destroying the tube making the water gush out of it.

"Thank all that is decent it was water," he told himself.

He then saw the boy in the tube turn into water and gush out with the rest of the water. The water then stood up to Ulquiorra's eye level and the boy's white-haired, shark-toothed head formed.

"Thank you for saving me from the pedo. I'll do whatever you say. Oh. Wait. I forgot. My name's Suigetsu Hozuki, the last of my clan. Is that Zabuza-sensei's sword on your back?" it said.

Ulquiorra's unemotional face never changed.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, formerly Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of the Leaf and former 4th strongest Arrancar of Aizen Sosuke's army. I see your clan has a bloodline that lets them turn into water. Knowing Orochimaru, he wants to find a way to take it for himself which explains the tube."

Suigetsu reformed his arm and pointed at Kubikiribōchō. "Yes. Now, why do you have Zabuza sensei's sword?"

"I was there the day he died, little over 3 years ago. I gave him my word that I would pass his blade down to someone who is worthy of it. So, how did you know Zabuza?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I was his apprentice. I even set out to find and retrieve the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist's blades, but then the Pedobear known as Orochimaru got me and I've been in that tube for the last 5 years."

Ulquiorra handed Suigetsu Kubikiribōchō. "The fact that you are still remotely sane after 5 years with Orochimaru doing who knows what to you proves that you are worthy."

Suigetsu then took the sword making Ulquiorra sense Zabuza passing on to the afterlife. He didn't know where Zabuza went, but he knew that Zabuza's soul was no longer in the world of the living

"Thank you, sir," he spoke as he took the sword.

"Think nothing of it. But, for now, seeing as you've stayed in your water form since you were freed from the tube, let's see if we can find you some pants," Ulquiorra told him. He then headed off.

Suigetsu followed Ulquiorra in his water form. "Thank you again, sir."

Soon after that, Sound shinobi tried to attack them. I repeat, 'tried,' for Ulquiorra simply sliced them to pieces in a second by using his Zanpakutō and Sonido.

Ulquiorra sheathed his blade. "There. Use their clothes, get dressed, reform and meet me at Orochimaru's prison cells." He then placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Suigetsu reformed his body and put on one of the dead Sound shinobi's pants and one of their yellow shirts, grabbed Kubikiribōchō and ran after Ulquiorra to Orochimaru jail cells. Once there, Suigetsu was shown the monsters that Orochimaru turned normal people – sometimes even children – into. Running wild right away, one of them jumped him so he swung his teacher Zabuza's old sword and cut its head off as he watched Ulquiorra fight one with dark skin. It had a black strike down its face and had a Hollow-like form.

The monster's arm transformed into a giant axe and it swung it at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra blocked the attack by raising his arm, but, to his shock, the axe left a paper cut-sized wound on his arm.

Ulquiorra then jumped back. "Well, it's clear now that transforming from a spiritual life form to one of flesh and blood has robbed me of half my power, for that's the only way you could hurt me."

The monster changed his arms into rams and tried to punch Ulquiorra. "Less talk, more fight!"

Ulquiorra simply using his Sonido to dodge every punch. "You are such a waste. I can sense that you have more power than Orochimaru could ever hope for, but you are unable to use 99% of it thanks to your two shortcomings, not knowing what you are and having no control."

The monster changed his right arm into a battering ram with a booster and used chakra to make his punch 5 times faster. "Why should I care what I am?!"

Ulquiorra drew his Zanpakutō and, using its blade, to blocked the attack. "Simply knowing what you are makes you stronger and, since you won't find out on your own, you are a Fullbringer. A being who's body is stronger than their soul, so they simply send the physical half of chakra into a body part of other object to transform it into a powerful weapon."

"Really? Well, no shit, Sherlock!" the monster yelled. He then pulled back his fist and turned the arm head into an axe, but kept the booster as he swung at Ulquiorra.

"I know that I am an Arrancar. A soul that's lost its heart and gained the powers of a Death god and knowing this let me gain power," Ulquiorra told him as he dodged the monster's attack he then spoke. "Murciélago Enclose."

With that said, his sword burst into spiritual energy making green rain fall from the roof as the spirit energy transformed Ulquiorra. His mask fragment changed from half a helmet to a full one. His tear marks became thicker. He grew black bat wings and his Arrancar uniform changed, becoming a little dress-like. Black talons grew from his fingers and now his uniform had a hole in it right where his hollow hole was, showing it to everyone. In other words, he became an angel of death. His power grew, making all the monsters who once were people back away as Suigetsu's jaw dropped.

Suigetsu remembered Ulquiorra telling him_, 'I am Ulquiorra Cifer, formerly Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of the Leaf and former 4__th__ strongest Arrancar of Aizen Sosuke's army.'_

He then spoke aloud. "I don't know what an Arrancar is, but if he used to be the 4th strongest, I don't one to meet number one."

The monster Ulquiorra was facing looked at him flying in the air. "What are you?"

Ulquiorra held out his hand. "I am the 4th strongest Arrancar, a Hollow with Death god powers."

He then charged a black Cero that glowed with a green outline. Soon, the Cero was bigger than its target and he said, "Cero Oscuras." The Cero was then fired at the monster he was fighting.

The monster transformed both his arms into giant fist with boosters in them and tried to block the attack. "These can't be happening!"

The Cero then engulfed him and destroyed the floor of the giant jail complex. In the middle of it all, the monster still stood, but its scaly skin cracked and turned to dust, revealing a human with orange hair.

The human spoke. "No one has defeated my inner beast…"

Ulquiorra landed and walked up to him. "You have no inner beast, human. Your trouble comes from you trying to cage your power away." He then formed a small Cero in his hand and tried to crush it, making it unstable and making it look like it could go off and kill everyone there, be they human, monster or an Arrancar.

"Power can only be limited like when I'm in my human form, but you try to destroy your own power, so it fights back, making it destroy you bit by bit until it becomes free and the damage it does to you is your insanity."

He then opened his hand, freeing the cero and making it look stable and stronger. "But if you accept it, train with it and learn how to control it, it will not only be stronger, but you will be the one in control."

"My name is Jugo. You said I was a Fullbringer. Does that mean that there are others like me? Do they have control?" the human asked.

"Yes. There are others like you, Jugo, and they do the opposite of you. They don't' try to push their power away. They've accepted it, learned how to limit it and how to go from full power to none at the drop of a hat. To prove my point, I will show you my memories of them," he told them.

He then ripped out his eye making Jugo and Suigetsu slightly scared, only to see him grow a new eye. He then crushed the old one and showed them and the monsters in the room Chad and how his Fullbring grew over time.

Once it ended, Jugo spoke. "I see I've done everything wrong my whole life. But what about the others here? Aren't they Fullbringers too?"

"Orochimaru did not even know what your power was when he copied it into his Curse Mark seal and, as they were not Fullbringers, it forced them into a state of Hollowfication, the process where a soul of someone who died before their time or with feelings of great despair, anger or loss, they lose their hearts and turn into a monster who's face is a mask made from the darkest part of their lost heart. But since they haven't died, they are stuck as freaks of nature. Human-Hollow hybrids. Half dead, half alive," Ulquiorra informed him.

"You said you were a Hollow with Death god powers. How did that happen and aren't you dead?" Jugo questioned.

"When a Hollow gains strength from eating souls, after they eat enough, they become strong enough to rip off part of their mask and, with part of the mask gone, they regain human form and gain the power of Death gods. Yes, I was dead, but the Nine Tails was sealed within me when I was born so, when my old village publicly executed me 3 years ago, the Nine Tails died as well and, when a Bijuu dies, it reforms and comes back from the grave. 3 years later, the seal still bound me to it so, when I was killed once more by a Soul Reaper and his friends, the Nine Tails pulled me with it into the land of the living, bringing me back to life. After that, the seal was broken. But it matters not. I have done what no man before me has done before. I have returned from the grave with the powers of death itself," he said putting Suigetsu and Jugo in a state of shock.

The monsters of Orochimaru's making ran back into their cells as a snake-like laugh filled the air making all turn to see Orochimaru with Kabuto and Sasuke at his side.

Orochimaru looked at Ulquiorra's first Release. "No matter if what you say is true, you are a strange, powerful creature, so I must have you," he said as he licked his lips. Sasuke became enraged.

"You can claim to be anything or whoever you want, but you're NOT THE BAKA WHO ROBBED ME OF THE POWER THAT SHOULD BE MINE!" Sasuke screamed.

Ulquiorra ignored him. "Sorry to disappoint you, Orochimaru, but I don't swing that way," he said making Orochimaru mad.

"I'm not gay!" he yelled.

"I never said gay," Ulquiorra retorted making Orochimaru so mad that he charged at Ulquiorra, but upon Orochimaru arriving, Ulquiorra had used Sonido to appear higher in the air.

Ulquiorra looked at Sasuke and told him, "Teme. Instead of gaining power over these years, you've lost it. I normally don't like to repeat myself, but I expected more from you."

The Uchiha's face became a mix of anger, shock and a little bit of fear.

"IT IS YOU, BAKA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BECOME, BUT IT WAS YOUR FATE TO DIE THAT DAY LIKE IT IS NOW!" he cried as he transformed into his Level 2 Curse Mark form. He took off into the air only for Ulquiorra to appear behind him using Sonido. Ulquiorra then threw the Uchiha-teme through the roof into the air as he said, "You dare mock me by transforming into a form so close to mine, teme?"

"Suigetsu, Jugo, hold Kabuto back. The teme's are mine," he spoke as he saw Orochimaru stretching his body to try and attack him, only for Ulquiorra to disappear by using Sonido again.

Jugo stood up. "I didn't even said I would work for you."

Suigetsu jumping down and attacked Kabuto with his new sword. "It's listen to him or die!" he called as Kabuto moved out of the way, so his attack only hit the destroyed floor.

"Resurrección: Segunda Etapa," he stated calmly as the room filled with the pressure his Spirit Energy made as he transformed once more.

Once it died down, he still had his wings but his dress-like coat was long gone. His chest was bare, his Hollow hole was larger and it dripped with black blood. From the waist down, his body was covered in black fur. His arms were covered in the fur as well and his fingers were now clawed. His toes were now talons and his mask was gone leaving only two bat ear-like horns as the only piece of it left. His tear marks where larger and darker, his eyes glowed a demonic yellow, he had what looked like the rim of a coat made out of fur behind him starting at his waist and he had a long whip-like tail. These form was the true embodiment of despair, pain and sadness and his black Spirit Power could be seen all around him, glowing with a green outline.

Jugo appeared to be scared, "I vow to serve you until the day I die, sir."

"You made the right choice," he told Jugo as Orochimaru opened his mouth and an unbelievably long snake shot out holding the Sword of Kusanagi in its mouth. It shot at Ulquiorra just for it the shatter into two pieces from impact.

Orochimaru grabbed the handle of his destroyed sword. The sword that could cut through anything wasn't able to break the Arrancar's skin, making it useless.

Ulquiorra's unchanging face look at Orochimaru and said, "Was that supposes to do something, snake?"

Orochimaru then ran as Sasuke Uchiha flew back into the room with his sword charged with his Chidori.

The Uchiha called, "THE POWER YOU HAVE SHOULD BE MINE! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" He then tried to cut of Ulquiorra's arm only for the Arrancar Sonido away again.

Ulquiorra pressed his hands together. "Time flows faster in the afterlife, teme. My power comes from devouring 1000s of souls a day for 1000s of years." He then pulled his hands and arms apart and out and stated, "Lanza del Relámpago," making a double bladed spear made from his own power form. He then grabbed it in his right hand.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled as he stormed through the air towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra flew towards the Uchiha. "Believe it or not, it's the true, teme."

They then met in the middle. Ulquiorra's better speed made it so that he could move out of the way of the Uchiha's blade as he cut of the Sasuke's arm and wing off with his double bladed energy spear, making Sasuke fall to the ground screaming in pain.

Ulquiorra then saw Orochimaru trying to run away, so he threw his spear and, when it hit Orochimaru, it exploded taking the snake man and half his base with it, leaving the Snake Sanin's head as the only thing left behind.

With Orochimaru gone, Sasuke's Curse Mark disappeared and with it all of the Uchiha's power. Ulquiorra then landed and turned to face Sasuke Uchiha who was now in his human form again, but now powerless and filled with fear beyond belief.

Sasuke backed away into a wall and started to shake like a Chihuahua as he croaked, "Stay back!" He spoke with more fear than the world has ever known.

Ulquiorra ripped his left eye out, making a new one grow. "If you're scared now, teme, then how about I show you what I faced in life and death?" He then crushed the eye, showing Sasuke every beating, every attack, every hate filled remarked he felt as Naruto, and Sasuke could feel all of it like it was happening to him.

"How do you like my improved Solita Vista? I use to only be able to show people my memories like a movie, but now it goes right into a person's mind, making them feel everything I've ever felt in real time," Ulquiorra told him.

Sasuke screamed in pain. "How much longer will this last?!"

"I said real time and I've set it for the date of my first death to my second death, for it will be upon you for the next 5000 years. Enjoy your pain, teme," Ulquiorra told him.

He then turned and head to the Curse Sealed monsters in their cells who were now shaking in fear. "It seems that your seals can never be undone, so now that leaves only one thing for it." He then held out his arm making the monsters cry for their lives.

Meanwhile with Jugo and Suigetsu fought with Kabuto.

Suddenly, Kabuto became distracted by Orochimaru's death and he called out, "LORD OROCHIMARU!"

Jugo then turned his right arm into a monster fist with a booster and called out "Cohetes de Golpe!" (Rocket punch) The attack hit Kabuto in the chest before his fist went right through Kabuto's body, killing him. Jugo then pulled back his fist and said, "He was right… if I just control how much of my power I let out, I can control it…"

Suigetsu told him, "Well, Ulquiorra's power and battle did most of the work, so let's not get cocky."

Jugo returned his arm to normal. "True."

They then heard roars like nothing they'd ever heard before. It was the roars of an army of Hollows. They turned to it to see Ulquiorra in his sealed Arrancar form. His wings were gone, his half helmet was back and his blade was at his side as he led the army of Orochimaru failed experiments, but now their faces were covered in white masks and they had Hollow holes.

"I've used up most of my power transforming Orochimaru's beasts into Hollows. They have their minds back and, in thanks, they have vowed their loyalty to me, so now, Jugo, Suigetsu, take them with you. Go and kill anyone here who still gives their loyalty to the sound village and Orochimaru while I regain my strength."

Jugo looked to a group of Hollow's in the remains of white prison uniforms. "You heard the man. Follow me." He then left with half of the Hollows right behind him.

Suigetsu spoke up. "But sir, if you don't mind me asking, isn't this the Hidden Sound Village?"

Ulquiorra responded. "Now, Suigetsu, the snake his empire is dead. This is Las Noches (Hollow Night Palace), and I am its Hollow King."

"I understand, sir," Suigetsu told him. He then took his group of Hollows and left.

_To be continued…_


	2. chaos starts

The next day, Ulquiorra had fallen asleep on the throne of his new empire and, for the first time in a long, long time, he dreamed of himself back when he was Naruto, with he and Hinata happily getting married. Waking suddenly, he stood up and asked himself, "Why did I have that dream?"

He then walked out of the throne room and headed to where he kept the physically and mentally broken Sasuke Uchiha. Ulquiorra put Orochimaru and Kabuto's heads next to him and drew his Zanpakutō. He then cut into the crying and screaming Uchiha's back.

"I have returned. Believe it." He then sheathed his sword and left the room, passing Jugo.

Ulquiorra turned to him. "Jugo. I know Orochimaru placed his bases on his snake Summons so that they could be relocated. Have all of them joined with this one and deliver the Uchiha and Orochimaru and Kabuto's remains to the Leaf."

"What of Orochimaru's sword, sir?" Jugo asked.

"Put it in Orochimaru's skull, and don't be seen. I want them to fear the unknown," he spoke as coldly as ever. "And have all of this done by the time I return. If you fail, you shall be punished," he responded, making Jugo wet himself.

Ulquiorra then opened a Garganta (a hole in space and time) and stepped in. Once it, closed Ulquiorra was gone.

The Other end of the Garganta opened up out side of the Hidden sand village Ulquiorra then stepped out of it making the Garganta close behind him

"Strange. Gaara doesn't seem to be in his village," Ulquiorra told himself. Then, he felt Gaara's chakra. "But it appears I know where he is."

He then used his Sonido to disappear and soon he came to a cave blocked by a bolder with a seal on it.

Ulquiorra raised his right arm and, holding out his finger, he spoke. "Trash, thinking that something as simple as this will keep them safe. **Cero.**" A green energy beam then shot from his finger, destroying the bolder and making Sasori and Deidara look back in shock as they removed the One Tail from Gaara only to see Ulquiorra walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you and how is it possible that you look more emotionless than Itachi?" Deidara demanded.

Ulquiorra disappeared by using his Sonido and reappeared behind Sasori. He then smashed the puppet Sasori was hiding in as he responded, "Your death."

Sasori then jumped back in shock as Ulquiorra used Sonido yet again and appeared on top of the strange statue pulling the One Tail out of Gaara. "I see this thing removes the Tailed Beasts and you already have the Tailed Beasts 2-6 in here. I can sense it. Now, we can't have that." He then used Gonzui to devour the trapped Tailed Beasts' souls, shocking Deidara and Sasori to death as they felt his power grow, for now the 4th was back to full strength.

Deidara used his clay to make living spider bombs, but they were too slow to hit Ulquiorra who just used Sonido to appear behind Sasori.

Ulquiorra then thrust his arm through Sasori's heart. The last part of him that was alive was now destroyed, making Sasori fall to the ground as nothing more than a puppet. Deidara then tried to escape by using his clay bird, only for Ulquiorra to make a fist, throw a punch and say, "**Bala.**" A red energy bullet then shot from Ulquiorra's fist and it shot right throw Deidara's skull, killing him.

Ulquiorra then picked up Gaara, making the half-removed One Tails and Gaara's soul return to his body. Ulquiorra then ripped the One Tails soul from Gaara and devoured it, leaving Gaara alive and demon free. He then put Gaara down as he started to wake.

"Where am I…?" Gaara muttered.

"Out of the Akatsuki's hands," Ulquiorra told him.

Gaara then looked around and saw the two dead S Rank rogue ninja. "So I'm your captive now?"

Ulquiorra revealed his hollow hole by pulling down his coat's zipper. "No, Gaara. You're not." He then saw Gaara gasp.

Gaara appeared to be scared, shaking slightly. "Who are you, what are you and how do you know my name?"

"The past sins of the Leaf returned to destroy them is what I am, and who I am is simple. I am Ulquiorra Cifer, and where the hole is should tell you that I know your name from who I used to be. But, if you must have a hint, I was the first one to show you friendship after I defeated you in the Sound and Sand Villages' invasion of the Leaf," Ulquiorra informed him.

Gaara gasped, knowing that only two people knew that. Himself and "Naruto…" He then cried, jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra. "I knew you would be back! I knew it!" he cried out.

"Gaara, I don't swing that way, so could you please let go? This is most uncomfortable," he spoke in his emotionless tone. Gaara then let go.

"Sorry," he apologised, embarrassed.

"Now, since I know that the Leaf has sent a team, seeing as you were kidnapped, and from what I can tell, the Sand and Leaf are still allied," Ulquiorra stated.

"I'm sorry. When I became Kazekage, I wanted to end it, but the council won't have it," Gaara told him.

"There's no need to be sorry, and while I suppose I should be surprised that you're the Kazekage, I must ask a favor of you," Ulquiorra spoke.

"Yes. Anything for you, Naruto," Gaara agreed.

Ulquiorra pulling an envelope out of his coat, he turned to him. "First, call me Ulquiorra. That is my name now. That is who I am. Naruto died thanks to the Leaf. All that is left of him is his memory and a want for revenge." He then handed the envelope to Gaara. "Second, if Hinata Hyuga is one the team sent to your village, give this to her for me."

Gaara took the envelope. "Ok. What is it? A love letter?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta. "Yes," he said making Gaara more shocked at the love letter. Then, Ulquiorra snapped his fingers, making a hole in space and time.

Ulquiorra then grabbed Gaara by the collar and picked him up. "Now, come along."

He then stepped through the Garganta, making it close behind them. The other end was in the Kazekage's office. Ulquiorra stepped out, dragging Gaara with him. Once they were both out, the Garganta closed behind them. He then sat Gaara in his chair behind his desk.

"If Hinata's not with them, send the letter to her through a delivery ninja," Ulquiorra instructed. Gaara just nodded as Temari walked in.

"Now, then. I have places to be, things to do, souls to eat…" He then snapped his fingers, making another Garganta appear. He then looked over to Temari and said, "Hello, Temari." The shocked, confused and freaked out girl didn't have time to reply before Ulquiorra stepped into the Garganta, making it close.

Later, Ulquiorra was in Orochimaru's room, having just destroyed 90 pounds of little boy porn and all he could say was, "Orochimaru, even after your death you never cease to grow even more sickening." He then found 3 files. One was marked "Spies." The second was marked "Uchiha Massacre Secrets" and the third was marked "Relatives of Naruto Uzumaki."

He then took the files. He looked at the massacre one first and he read it aloud. "The Uchiha Clan's plans to overthrow the village has been stopped by Itachi, now marked as a rogue ninja to keep the clan's honor and left Sasuke Uchiha alive to continue the clan and kill his brother to start anew."

He then read about his family and it didn't surprise him but when he learned that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was alive and, despite having been the Nine Tails last Jinchuuriki, abandoned him after trying to kill him and she took his twin sister with her. He just became mad, or at least knew he should have been mad.

Ulquiorra then disappeared through another Garganta and appeared over the Leaf. He then dropped the files on his family and the Uchiha clan's murder onto the street from so far above that no one saw him. He then Sonido'd away as he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto's remains and the broken Sasuke being left at the front gate with no one seeing who left them.

He stayed until they were all found and chaos broke loose, some scared of their demon returning from beyond the grave for revenge, others asking the 4th Hokage to forgive them. Kurenai had a breakdown from learning what her teacher, Kushina, the woman who was like her mother, had done. Those who praised the Uchiha now cursed them and one girl with long hair and pure white eyes smiled, for she was Hinata Hyuga and she was happy that some form of justice was brought to Naruto on October 10th, the day that this all started on and, seeing this, Ulquiorra smiled before whispering, "Hinata… Soon we'll fill the holes in our hearts… You have my word, and I never go back on my word. Believe it."

Then, almost as if Hinata had heard him, she looked around and whispered, "Naruto…"

Hinata then looked up and saw the figure of Ulquiorra who looked like an ant from how far in the air he was. She couldn't activate her Byakugan in time, for he had Sonido'd away. Her jaw dropped. "Naruto… Was that you…?" Tears then rolled down her face.

Later, Hinata got a letter form a delivery ninja. She opened it right away to see that it read, "Thank you for loving me Hinata-hime.

Signed,

Naruto Uzumaki.

P.S. I'm back. Believe it."

Hinata was shocked. She checked it. It was his hand writing. Naruto _did_ write this. Then, it hit her. That thing in the sky.

"It was Naruto…" she whispered. She then started to cry. Wiping away her tears, she grabbed her picture of Naruto and held it to her heart, saying, "I just knew that somehow, some way, you would be back, Naruto."

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra arrived back at his new empire to see that all of Orochimaru's old bases had been gathered as he had asked them to be. He then found Jugo. "Well done, Jugo. You have served me well today and, as such, you shall live to see another day," he told him, making Jugo wet himself again. Ulquiorra just headed to his throne before sitting down on it.

Juubi then appeared.

"Ulquiorra. I saw you eat Tailed Beasts 1-6 to gain power and, when you did, I was free from their pain. I feel more complete. Please eat the other three, then me so that I may be whole again."

"Your request will be fulfilled," Ulquiorra responded. Juubi then disappeared.

_To be continued…_


	3. kage summit gathering

In the leaf we see Hinata walking throw the chaos of her village smiling thinking Naruto's back I know that's impossible but he's done the impossible before I under if he's still a blonde she then came to Konohamaru Udon and Moegi at Naruto's old apartment and as soon as she got there she showed them the letter and they where shocked

Udon not believing it "that's his hand writing but it can't be him"

Moegi "well he has done the impossible before"

Konohamaru jumped for joy and said "YES HE'S BACK"

Hinata looking at a clock "I have to go the bitch Tsunade picked me to go with her to the kage summit"

Udon "What's that about anyway?"

Hinata "now that Orochimaru is dead, the sounds new leader has called a meeting" she then headed out

Meanwhile with Tsunade and Jiraiya

Tsunade form behind her deck to Jiraiya "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN THE ANBUS I SENT TO WAVES ARE DEAD"

Jiraiya "just that there dead the wave people where burning there bodies when I got there so I ran"

Tsunade "I don't have time for these shit it's time for the kage summit" she then got up

Meanwhile in Los Noches

We see Ulquiorra speaking to Suigestsu as he heads out of the massive fort

Ulquiorra "so what do the spies in the leaf have to report Suigestsu"

Suigestsu "Hinata Hyuga was picked by the hokage to be her guard to the summit alone with Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka" Ulquiorra make strange face we he heard it looked a little happy he would see Hinata a little sad she would see what he's become and a lot of other emotions and after all if someone could Make Ulquiorra Cifer feel emotions, she had to mean a great deal to him so Ulquiorra then snapped his fingers making a Garganta opened and he said "I'll go by myself and have to work to remake Los Noches at lest start by the time I get back " he said as he stepped into the Garganta making it close behind him

A Garganta then opened outside of the land of Iron Ulquiorra then stepped out of it making it close when he was all the way out, he then Sonidoed away to the land of iron, now seeing as the 5 kages won't be there for 5 days with it being out of the way he would Wait for Jugo and the red haired girl Karin to arrive before he set in motion his plans a plan that would not only tell the world Naruto has returned as Ulquiorra Cifer but show how strong he truly is, by battling the only beast that could defeat him the Nine tailed fox he stood on top of a pyramid in the middle of the land of iron looking out to the west where he sensed the Nine tails power

Ulquiorra "I know you sense I'm here Nine tails and I'm waiting for you I know you wont to see me suffer so you're going to wait tell Hinata's here with the trash hokage so they see me as the monster I am well then Kyuubi be my guest for I'm not Naruto Uzumaki anymore I am Ulquiorra Cifer, I feel nothing" he could then hear the Nine tails voice say 'we'll see about that kit'

Ulquiorra "We'll see indeed old friend, it's strange Kyuubi you may have only helped me for your own sake, but you where still the only one who helped me the only one I could have called friend, I look forwards to our battle my friend the king of the tailed beast vs. the Cautro Espada first class demon vs. forth class Arrancar" he then Sonidoed away

Meanwhile with Karin and Jugo we see them heading to the Land of iron

Karin "Jugo why didn't Master Ulquiorra let us use his Garganta" she wined out as he walked

Jugo "he has a plan Karin and it's not our place to question him he does what he does for his grand master plan"

Karin " I guess but what's with him lately first he shows on emotion then when he hears these Hinata girl is going to be at the summit he smiles and looks worried"

Jugo "Hinata Hyuga is the woman he loves" Karin then gasped and shut her mouth

Later on Ulquiorra is waiting at the gates of the land of Iron as Karin and Jugo arrive and when they arrive Ulquiorra says "It's about time"

Karin "well we didn't get here throw a rip in space and time"

Ulquiorra "quick your wining woman and get out of site and prepare for tomorrow" he then disappeared with sonido

Karin "what do you think he has planned"

Jugo "I don't know and I don't want to know"

Karin "you said it"

Later that night the kages and there shinobi and one Hinata Hyuga was walking throw the samurai controlled country that is the land of Iron just looking walking around but unknown to her one Ulquiorra was watching her and all he could think was how ironic he then Sonidoed ahead of her she then he walked out planning for him and Hinata to run into each other literally Hinata walked right into him making her fall

Ulquiorra un zipping his jacket then offered her his hand and said "I'm sorry I wasn't watching here I was going miss" Hinata took his hand and said "it's ok' Hinata then Saw Ulquiorra's hollow hole and back away as she gasped

Ulquiorra "what's wrong Hinata Hyuga, you look like you've seen a ghost" he then used his sonido to make it look like he vanished like a ghost making Hinata do two things one she pinched her arm to stop her self form fainting and two she ran back to her group

Ulquiorra watched Hinata form a far "good to see she no longer faints"

later that night we see Hinata in a bed room thinking about the samurai looking man she bumped into she just could get the image out of her head who was he how could he be alive with a hole going right throw him, was he alive, and why was the hole in the same place as the blow that killed naruto it was even the right shape and how did he know her name and all she could think of is some how he was Naruto but it couldn't be right Naruto was blond and always had a smile he was dark haired, and his face show less emotion then Itachi there's no way he could be Naruto at lest she hoped she then pulled out her picture of and held it close to her heart as she started to cry and as the tears rolled down her face all she could say was "Naruto please don't be that emotionless man"

to be continued


	4. ulquiorra vs kyuubi

_The next day…_

In a conference room, Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf, Gaara Kazekage of the Sand, Mei Mizukage of the Water, A, Raikage of the Lighting, Ōnoki, Tsuchikage of the Earth and their guards. A had his brother, Killer B, Jinchuuriki of the 8 Tailed Ox, Tsunade had Hinata, Shino and Kiba, Gaara had Temari and Kankuro and the rest had their ANBU Black Ops. Ulquiorra had brought Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu.

Suigetsu bowed. "Now, it is my pleasure to introduce the killer of Orochimaru, the ruler of Las Noches, Lord Ulquiorra Cifer."

Ulquiorra then walked in making all eyes look upon his emotionless face.

Hinata gasped, thinking, _'It's him…'_

'_This is going to be exciting…'_ Gaara thought to himself.

Ulquiorra then sat down and, without any emotion, spoke. "Thank you for coming, Kage's."

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table. "Ok, I demand proof that you killed Orochimaru!"

Ulquiorra then reached into his coat and pulled out a sword blade that had broken off from the rest of the sword. He then placed it on the table and slid it to Tsunade as he told her, "You well find that this is the rest of Orochimaru's sword."

Tsunade then picked it up to see that it was indeed the rest of Sword of Kusanagi.

Ōnoki "now that that's a done with why have you called us here"

Ulquiorra "Los Noches declares war on the leaf" he said making everyone gasp

Tsunade "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHAT THE HELL DID THE LEAF EVER DO TO YOU"

Ulquiorra unzipped his coat. "Maybe this will ring a bell, Baa-chan."

His hollow hole was then revealed, making all of them gasp. Tsunade became pale with fright as Hinata pinched herself to stop herself from fainting.

All took a step back as Tsunade gasped out, "Kyuubi…"

"I see your still Trash Tsunade for still thinking I'm the Kyuubi I was born and died Naruto Uzumaki and I returned as Ulquiorra Cifer" Ulquiorra then ripped his eye out, making a new one grow. As everyone began to feel frightened, he crushed his eye, showing them all of his memories.

Tsunade could not believe him.

"You think you can trick us with a Genjutsu?!"

After that, sounds of an attack and the screams of samurai could be heard as they yelled, "The Nine Tails is attacking!"

With that, Ulquiorra Sonido'd away as they all headed outside, only to see Ulquiorra appearing in front of the Kyuubi with his sword in hand. He then cut his hand, making it bleed, held out his hand and called out, "Gran Ray Cero!"

The attack then fired from his hand, hitting the Kyuubi from behind and making its right side bleed. Upon seeing both bleed, Tsunade gasped, started to cry and fell to her knees.

Ulquiorra looked back. "It looks like the guilt of killing the Fourth Hokage's son finally hit her."

He then turned to the Nine Tails as it fired a Tailed Beast Ball heading right for Hinata. Ulquiorra then re-zipped his jacket, Sonido'd away and appeared in front of Hinata. He then pushed her out of the way, telling her, "Get out of here, Hinata-hime."

Hinata then smiled and ran as Ulquiorra held his blade in his hands, holding back the attack of the Nine Tails attack and, once Hinata was safely away, he Sonido'd away to Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu and told them, "Get everyone out of here."

Suigetsu nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ulquiorra then Sonido'd to the top of a building to face the Nine Tails. "So we meet again, Kyuubi," he told him.

"Yes, we do. You held back my Tailed Beast Ball. Impressive, but I shouldn't be surprised that an Espada could do that," Kyuubi responded. He then raised his front right leg and tried to hit Ulquiorra, only for him to Sonido away.

_Meanwhile, with the Summit party members…_

Kiba was cheering. "COME ON, KYUUBI! KILL THE UZUMAKI" he yelled, only to have Hinata use her Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms on him.

Shino spoke up. "I may have a hard time believing his memories of that Hueco Mundo are true but his speed is proves that he is the son of the Fourth."

"Please. What's not to believe? He has a hole right through him and he held back the strongest Bijuu's attack," Temari told them.

"I believe him," Gaara stated bluntly.

Hinata just looked on crying about the battle she was watching and about what her Naruto had become.

_Back with the fight…_

Ulquiorra Sonido'd away from the Nine Tails' attacks, trying to get far enough away to release his Resurrección. After all, being the fourth Espada, he still wasn't as strong as the Nine Tailed Fox. He then thought of something.

If he couldn't get away, then he'd get closer.

He Sonido'd away to dodge and then appeared on the fox's back, just standing there, knowing that the fox won't attack him and, before the fox could shake him off, he spoke.

"Murciélago Enclose."

He was then covered by the black spirit energy as green rain fell and it transformed Ulquiorra. His Mask fragment changed from half of a helmet to a full one. His tear marks became thicker. He grew black bat wings. His Arrancar uniform changed. It became a little dress-like. Black talons grew from his fingers and now his uniform had a hole in it, right where his Hollow hole was, showing it to everyone.

He then Sonido'd away as the fox tried to shake him off. He was in the air above the Nine Tails. He then pointed at the fox with his right index finger and called out, "Cero Oscuras."

A giant ball of black Reiatsu that glowed with a green outline fired at the fox.

The Kyuubi then fired out a Tailed Beast Ball in response. The attack hit Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. The two attacks exploded on impact, blinding the onlookers.

_Meanwhile on the side lines…_

Shino took off his headband. "I believe all that he showed us, so now, I resign as citizen and shinobi of the Leaf."

He then through his headband on the ground.

Hinata did the same as she cried, revealing that she had the Caged Bird Seal on her forehead. As she cried more, the others were looking at her. Their jaws dropped.

Killer Bee, for once, didn't rap when he said, "Unbelievable."

_Back with the battle…_

The blinding light died down to to reveal the nine tails and Ulquiorra both still standing.

Ulquiorra spoke. "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."

He was then covered by black spirit energy and, when it was gone, he had transformed.

He still had his wings, but his dress-like coat was long gone. His chest was bare and his Hollow hole was larger. It dripped with black blood. From the waist down, his body was covered in black fur. His arms were covered in the fur as well and his fingers where now claws. His toes were now talons. His mask was gone, leaving only two bat ear-like horns as the only piece of it left. His tear marks were larger and darker, his eyes glowed demonic yellow, he had what looked like the rim of a coat made out of fur behind him, starting at his waist and he had a long whip-like tail.

This form was the true embodiment of despair, pain and sadness and his black spirit power could be seen all around him, glowing with a green outline. He then placed his hands together and Sonido'd away to the Kyuubi's blind spot.

He pulled his hands apart as he said, "Lanza del Relámpago."

A double-bladed energy spear then appeared before him. He then grabbed it in his right hand and threw it at the Kyuubi. When it hit, it exploded, blasting away the Nine Tailed Fox's right ear and right eye, making it bleed. All those watching on gasped in shock.

Something the size of a man had made the strongest demon of their world bleed.

_With the Kage's watching on…_

A, Gaara, Mei, and Ōnoki turned to Suigetsu and told him, "We all hereby join Las Noches in their war against the Leaf."

_Back with the battle…_

The Kyuubi spoke. "Not bad, Kit. If the Fourth strongest Espada can match me, I don't want to even think about the top dog of the Espada." He then tried to claw at Ulquiorra, only for him to Sonido away.

Ulquiorra then pointed with his index finger and stated, "Cero Oscuras."

His black Cero then fired. The Kyuubi then fired his Tailed Beast Ball and to the demon's and all of those watching's shock, the Cero Oscuras shot throw the Tailed Beast Ball, destroying it and leaving Ulquiorra's attack at half strength when it hit the Kyuubi blasting off the demons left leg making the nine tails scream in pain making all gasp.

Kyuubi roared. "DAMNIT, KIT!" he tricked to strike Ulquiorra with his tails only for Ulquiorra to Sonido away and appear with his index finger to the Nine Tails head. He then called out, "Cero."

The Cero then fired right through the Nine Tails' head, killing it. The once-mighty beast then fell to the ground before starting to slowly regenerate.

Ulquiorra then landed on the ground and stared at the Nine Tails. "Kyuubi, my old friend… You've lost…"

Kyuubi was in pain. "I'll be ready for round two very soon, Kit."

"No, you won't, Kyuubi. I'm a Hollow, remember? All Hollows can eat souls. Even yours," Ulquiorra told him. The Nine Tails' and the onlookers' eyes grew wide.

Killer Bee was too scared to rap. "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THE NINE TAILS?!"

"I've already devoured Tailed Beasts 1-6, so why not?" Ulquiorra responded.

He then used Gonzui to suck the Nine Tails' soul into his stomach, devouring it in a way that made it so the Nine Tails no longer existed. This shocked everyone. Hinata fainted. Gaara looked at his seal to see that it was gone. He then fainted seeing as he could without turning into the One Tails now.

Ulquiorra then Sonido'd away, ripped the 8 tails Form Killer Bee and devoured the soul of the Eight Tails as well. He then returned to his normal Arrancar self and sheathed his blade, saying, "For those of you who wish to side with Las Noches, meet me in the Land of Snow a month from now."

He snapped his fingers, making a Garganta. He then stepped into the hole in space and time, making it close behind him.

Later that night, when Hinata came to, she found a letter in her jacket. It was Naruto's handwriting and it said, _'Hinata-hime, you are the only person on the planet that I care for. I love you and hope that, together, we can fill the void in both of our hearts.'_

Hinata then cried and held it to her heart, saying, "Naruto, I love you. No matter what you are, be you the Hollow Ulquiorra, or the blond-haired prankster you used to be, I will always love you."

She then gathered her things and headed out, but, unknown to her, Karin was watching. She went to tell Ulquiorra.

_Meanwhile with Karin…_

Karin ran to Ulquiorra. "Lord Ulquiorra. Hinata got your letter and is leaving."

Ulquiorra then walked passed her and told her, "Then I'll find her," as he held a ring in his right hand and opened another Garganta. He then stepped into it, making it close behind him.

_Meanwhile with Hinata…_

Hinata stopped under a tree in the dead of night. She was sitting there, crying into her knees when she heard a voice ask, "What's wrong, Hinata-hime?

With that said, she looked up to see Ulquiorra holding his hand out to her. Hinata took the hand as Ulquiorra helped her up. Hinata then wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Ulquiorra felt his Hollow hole getting smaller as he held the crying girl in his arms. He even kissed her on the head and said, "Its ok, Hinata-hime. You're too beautiful for tears, or that cursed seal."

He then placed his finger on her forehead and channelled his Reiryoku into the Caged Bird Seal, destroying it. He then drew his sword and used his blade to show Hinata the removed seal. She gasped and put her hand on her forehead before pulling out her mirror to see that it wasn't a trick. She was lost for words.

Ulquiorra put a smile on his face that hadn't been there since his days as Naruto Uzumaki. He held her hand and stated, "I love you, Hinata…"

Hinata then smiled and cried as she told him, "I love you to Naruto… I mean… Ulquiorra," while blushing with embarrassment.

"It's ok, Hinata-hime," he responded.

He then got on his knees and placed a ring on Hinata's finger, telling her, "Hinata, you are the only one who brings out my long forgotten emotions. Please marry me."

Hinata nodded happily and fainted into Ulquiorra's arms.

Ulquiorra carried Hinata bridal-style. "Well, this just proves that the more things change, the more they stay the same."

He then walked off with Hinata into the night.

_To be continued…_


	5. preparing part one

The next day in Las Noches, Ulquiorra and Suigetsu were busy destroying everything that was Orochimaru's which consisted mostly 900 pounds of little boy porn.

Ulquiorra destroyed the last of the porn with a small Cero. "The sick bastard."

Suigetsu nodded. "Yes. This is more sick than the day is long." He then turned to see Ulquiorra Sonido away from him.

Meanwhile, with Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra walked into a room where Hinata sleeping on a bed. He then sat down next to her and smiled as he moved his hand through her hair as she slowly started to wake. They then shared a kiss. It was short but loving.

"Good morning, Hinata-hime," Ulquiorra spoke, joy showing in his voice, and with this being Ulquiorra, it meant one of two things. One: Hinata had a strange power over him. Two: something bad was going to happen.

Hinata smiled. "Good morning, Ulquiorra," she responded. Ulquiorra and Hinata then kissed again.

Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village's Hokage office…

Danzo was currently acting as Hokage thanks to Tsunade's mental breakdown.

He was signing the papers to send every Leaf shinobi to Las Noches to try to kill Ulquiorra and get back the body of Hinata Hyuga. After all, her Cursed Seal was activated, so she could be alive. He spoke to himself. "Soon, Naruto, the secrets of your new power shall belong to the Leaf, and through it, we shall make an army of beasts, the same as you."

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra had left Hinata so that she could get dressed, and once downstairs, he ran through the items on his to do list that still remained.

Kill the Akatsuki, devour the souls of the people of the Leaf who did me wrong, devour the 7 Tails, kill my Mother who tried to kill me, marry Hinata-hime, turn the Hollow's I made from Orochimaru's rejects into Arrancar's and bring back the Espada, not necessarily in that order. 

With that, he made up his mind that while the love of his life and fiancée was busy, he would simply go to the Hidden Waterfall Village and devour the 7 Tails soul, so he opened a Garganta. He stepped through and, when it closed behind him, he was in the Waterfall Village. He then scanned the village for the power level of a Jinchuuriki and, when he found it, he Sonido'd away.

He ended up in a clearing where Fu, Jinchūriki of the 7 Tailed beetle, was training in a field. Ulquiorra simple Sonido'd over to her ripped the 7 tail's soul form her body eat it and Sonido'd away before the girl even know what hit her, leaving behind one confused Fū.

Ulquiorra then opened up a Garganta as he decided to pay a visit to Wave. After all, they honored his memory and so who knows what's happened to them now.

He then stepped into the Garganta, making it close as another one opened up in Wave country. When Ulquiorra stepped out he saw that Wave was on fire, the people screaming.

Right away Ulquiorra used Pesquisa to scan Wave for the ones who did this and he found them. He could sense the chakra signatures of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Ulquiorra and, since being with Hinata had restored his emotions of joy and rage, in what was mild rage, but rage nonetheless, Ulquiorra drew his blade and Sonido'd away before appearing in front of Kisame and Itachi.

Itachi stood in the middle of the fire. "I knew that this would bring you out, brat."

Ulquiorra spoke in a tone so void of emotion that it put Itachi to shame. "You truly are trash Itachi. If you wanted to face me, all you had to do was seek me out. There's no point to killing the innocent."

Kisame stood beside Itachi and Ulquiorra's as they stared each other down. "Wow this guy has less emotions than you, Itachi, and he really need to get laid."

Itachi spoke. "What am I supposed to do? You ruined everything. Sasuke was supposed to kill me so that the clan would regain its honor, but thanks to you, everything I worked for is no more. My clan will go down as the most dishonored and hated clan in history."

"Itachi, I don't lie. If I say you're trash, you are trash, and, after all, a lie is just a tool to mask pain. It pleases me. Your pain and rage, the real you, is out, although I cannot let you hurt the people of Wave, Itachi. First, I was going to offer you a place of honor in Las Noches, but not anymore, for this is the day you shall die," Ulquiorra informed him. He then looked to Kisame "And, Kisame, me getting laid is my fiancée Hinata Hyūga's job."

Kisame's jaw dropped as he said from shock, "YOU'RE FUCKING A HYUGA BITCH?! YOU BALLSY, LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!"

Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"No more talk.

Ulquiorra then looked him in the eye, trapping Ulquiorra in Itachi's Genjutsu and, once in it Ulquiorra, was bound to a cross with 1000s of Itachi's trying to stab him, only for their blades to brake.

The Itachi's looked at their broken blades in disbelief. "How…?"

Ulquiorra broke free of his binds. "You clearly don't know how your powers work. It turns your targets mind against them, and, as I possess such a strong will, I can break your Genjutsu and regain control of myself."

The world of the Genjutsu then turned into Hueco Mundo as the fake Itachi's disappeared, leaving Itachi shocked and in pure terror.

Ulquiorra stood in the sand. "Your Mangekyō Sharingan, your strongest weapon, has been so easily turned against you." Every Hollow and Arrancar that Ichigo Kurosaki had ever seen then appeared. "Now you will have your soul devoured by Hollows."

The Hollows and Arrancar's then devoured Itachi, destroying his very soul.

The Genjutsu then ended with Itachi's lifeless body falling onto the ground. Kisame was shaking in his boots.

Kisame backed away, fear filling his very soul. "You turned the Uchiha's eye's against him! That's impossible!"

Ulquiorra sheathing his blade "I've done the impossible so many times Kisame form being a small boy who took down the one tails to returning to Life, where as you are nothing more than trash, not even fit to die by the blade" he then Sonido'd behind Kisame and trusted his hand throw Kisame killing him and leaving behind a hole the same size and shape as his hollow hole Ulquiorra then removed his arm and shacked off the blood and he grabbed Kisame's sword and ripped off Itachi's head so he could take it with them these should be useful.

He then saw the people of Waves putting out the fires and smiling at him Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile as he opened up a Garganta and stepped inside after all he had to return to Hinata so he stepped in making it close behind him.

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf…

Neji, Tenten, Gai and Lee were talking about their future mission to destroy Ulquiorra.

"Alright, team! Let's show that unyouthful monster what we're made of!" Gai loudly proclaimed.

"Yes Gai sensei" Lee exclaimed. Lee and Gai then started, yelling 'Lee!' and 'Gai-sensei' back and forth before ending in the two spandex covered men hugging.

Tenten looked away. "I'm starting to think their more than buddies…"

Neji was in a sourer mood than usual. "No jokes, Tenten. It was that's thing's fate to die 3 years ago, and it will be to die again."

Tenten then turned and left as she said, "Stupid asshole… We're all going to die…"

Tenten then got pulled away by Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi who weren't wearing their Leaf headbands.

Tenten frowned. "What's wrong with you three?"

Konohamaru spoke up. "We work for the boss only. Not the Leaf."

"So, we need you to take us to Ulquiorra. After all, no matter what's changed in him, he's still Naruto," Udon finished.

"Please, Tenten! We know you hate the village for how they treated Naruto more than we do!" Moegi begged.

Tenten removed her headband. "Let's go."

She then threw her Leaf headband on the ground as she, Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru jumped from tree to tree until they were away from the village which was easy thanks to everyone getting ready for war. The village was so focused on killing Ulquiorra that Tenten, Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon were over the border before anyone knew they were gone.

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra stood at the front door of Las Noches. It truly was just like the one in Hueco Mundo. Just as big, just as powerful and when he stepped in, a perfect copy of the night sky covered the dome complete with a blood red crescent moon. Ulquiorra looked around at it as Suigetsu walked up to him and bowed.

Ulquiorra complimented him. "Nicely done, Suigetsu. Now, here's your reward." He then threw Kisame's sword Samehada to him.

Suigetsu caught the blade, bowed and declared his thanks. "Thank you, sir."

Ulquiorra then threw him Itachi's head. "You know what to do with this."

Suigetsu caught the head. "Yes sir. I'll remove its eyes and send the rest to the Leaf at once."

Ulquiorra then Sonido'd away to the main palace.

Once in the main palace, Ulquiorra was greeted by his true love Hinata Hyuga, now in an Arrancar uniform, jumping into his arms.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her and held her for a second before they kissed and walked down the hallways hand in hand. After all, the two of them still had a lot to do and the first thing was to transform the Hollow's that used to be Orochimaru's rejects into Arrancar's.

They headed to a giant door made of heavy metal. Ulquiorra simply tapped it with his finger to knock them off of their hinges and, when they walked in, they seen thousands of Hollow's all screaming, "Ulquiorra! You said you would return our human forms to us, you liar!"

Ulquiorra let go of Hinata's hand. "I'm no liar. I'm going to do just that right now."

He then turned to Hinata and told her, "My dear, I will only be a moment."

He then Sonido'd through the Hollow's, smashing all of their masks and transforming all of them into Arrancar's. They were human in form, wore the normal Arrancar uniform and had unique Mask fragments and had Zanpakutō of all shapes and sizes. Half of them were male and the other half female.

All of them watched as Ulquiorra appeared back by Hinata's side and they all cheered his name.

Ulquiorra grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled as he thought, 'To do list. Finish killing the Akatsuki, ressurect the Espada and their Fracción, kill my Mother for trying to kill me as a baby, find my sister, train Jugo so his Fullbring will be at full power and plan wedding.

Hinata then smiled. The words, 'Come on. We have to plan for our wedding,' were written on her face. With that look, Ulquiorra knew where he was heading with Hinata after he finished up here.

Ulquiorra spoke loudly. "My fellow Arrancar! You are no longer mindless beasts and, as such, you must now live your lives by my code! Never hide your power and don't attack unless you must or are ordered by me! Those I shall pick as my generals will be known as the Espada and, last but not least, your will is your own! Do as you please as long as it doesn't break the code!"

The new Arrancar then cheered his name as he and Hinata left, hand in hand, to plan their wedding.

To be continued…


	6. lee's dead and ulquiorra's wedding night

Ulquiorra stood in front of Hinata in what looked like a chapel.

What looked like an Arrancar was saying, "By the power invested in me by lord Ulquiorra, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ulquiorra and Hinata then kissed.

Meanwhile…

Jugo and Suigetsu (now carrying Kubikiribōchō and Samehada) were out patrolling the area around Las Noches, heading to where they felt some unknown chakra signals and when they got there they found Tenten, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

Suigetsu scared the crap out of them. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Some leaf shinobi." he then draw both of his blades

Tenten was trying not to freak out. "We're not Leaf ninja anymore. We ran away."

Jugo channelled his Fullbring to his right arm, making it glow black, but before he could finish he heard someone yelling as he dove from above to kick him, so he stopped and moved out of the way to see that it was none other than Rock Lee making Tenten, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi scream.

Suigetsu frowned. "From their screams we can say they're not on his side."

Jugo then got mad and growled, "You're Rock Lee, the one who played a part in my friend Kimimaro's death."

Lee nodded.

Jugo's Fullbring then started to go haywire. Suigetsu moved behind Tenten and her little group, turned into water and pulled them into Las Noches as he told them, "He got this."

Once inside, there was a small explosion and, when the dust cleared, where Jugo once stood, there was something else.

It was covered from head to toe in bone armor, had a lizard like tail and predator-like legs for arms. The first two were big and meant for smashing. The other pair was covered in blades and spikes for slashing. Both had boosters forming off of them to give their blows more power. On its head was a skull mask with a black line going down the middle.

In other words, Jugo's Fullbring was now complete.

Lee stepped back in fear and asked, "What are you…?"

Jugo spoke in a Hollow-like voice. "I am a Fullbringer. A person's his body is stronger than their soul, so I can't use normal chakra. Like all Fullbringers, I just force my power into my body to make up for it."

One of his giant fists then rocket-punched the ground, causing an explosion and making a crater. Lee was sent flying back.

Lee was thinking, 'He sounds like me, but it can't be… If there was something I could have done to get stronger, Gai sensei would have told me…'

Jugo then appeared behind Lee in mid-air by using Bringer Light before spinning around and bitch slapping Lee across the face with his armored tail. Lee was sent flying into Las Noches. The sound of all of Lee's bones breaking on impact could be heard for miles.

Jugo then grabbed Lee's right leg and stated, "Master Ulquiorra gave you your legs back. Gave you your life back. But you turned on him, so, now, by his will, I shall take them back from you."

He then ripped Lee's right leg off, making him scream in pain.

Jugo then returned to normal and told him, "Since Master Ulquiorra made it clear that he didn't want any death on his and Lady Hinata's wedding day, I'll let you live until you die of blood loss."

He then headed inside.

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra walking into the bedroom to see Hinata under the covers of the bed with her clothes on the floor.

Hinata was blushing as she used the sheets to cover herself as Ulquiorra removed his Espada coat, leaving his chest bare and revealing that his Espada tattoo had been removed and his Hollow hole now just a fourth of its original size.

He then got on top of her and kissed her. Hinata blushed as she kissed back and that blush grew when she felt the covers being pulled off of her, revealing her body.

Ulquiorra just looked Hinata's body up and down, from her wide hips to her big breasts.

He started to rub her right hip making a low moan escape her mouth and he said, "You're so beautiful, Hinata-hime, that I don't know what to kiss first."

Hinata's blush just grew from that.

Ulquiorra, not seeing the point in foreplay, removed the rest of his clothes revealing to Hinata his foot long rock hard dick.

Hinata has a small nose bleed and her eyes grew bigger from it.

Ulquiorra then put his hands on Hinata's hips as Hinata gave him a nod for him to go on. Ulquiorra, in half a second, thrust his penis into Hinata's pussy making Hinata close her eyes tight and scream as her hymen was broken, making blood gush form her pussy around Ulquiorra's dick. Ulquiorra held her tight as he let out a soft moan form how wet, tight and warm Hinata's pussy was.

Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around Ulquiorra as they held each other, moaning. After a while Ulquiorra started to thrust making Hinata scream his name.

Little by little Ulquiorra's thrusts became harder and faster and soon Hinata let out a loud moan when she had the first orgasm of her life. Soon, Ulquiorra followed and came inside of his new wife's pussy making Hinata let out a heavenly moan as she passed out. After all it was her first time.

Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes and held her tight as he, too, fell asleep.

To be continued…


	7. return of the Espada

Ulquiorra was walking through a hallway deep below Las Noches. Soon, he came to a locked room. There, in his way, was Jūbi.

Jūbi spoke. "Ulquiorra. It is time for you to eat me so that the Tailed Beasts and I may be one again."

Ulquiorra grabbed Jūbi. "If that is your wish, I shall grant it."

He then used Gonzui to devour the 10 masked Hollow's soul, making it and the Tailed Beasts that Ulquiorra had already eaten become one again and one with him, making him stronger than ever. He then punched the door before him down to reveal thousands upon thousands of coffins.

"I see you that were getting ready to raise to the strongest warriors in the history of the world to fight for you, Orochimaru, but don't worry. I'll use it to bring back the greatest warriors ever to come from Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra said to himself.

He then looked at the coffin to see that they were already set. By simply hitting their settings with his spirit energy, the coffins turned white and gained Espada numbers on their lids. The numbers had two ones, two three's, and no five.

"Now that they're set for my fellow Espada, I suppose I should take measures to make sure that they will work for me," Ulquiorra mused.

He then change the control seal Orochimaru placed on the coffins so that they would gain knowledge of what was going on and change their minds so that they would be as loyal to him as he was to Aizen.

He then activated them, making the doors on the coffins open, and, from them, Grimmjow, Zommari, Lilynette, Starrk, Baraggan, Tier, Aaroniero, Szayel and Nelliel, once more in her adult form with her mask fixed and in her old Espada uniform.

All of them bowed, saying, "Lord Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra then gave a half smile and thought, 'The Espada now lives again…'

Meanwhile…

Tenten and Hinata were talking.

"So, Hinata! Looks like you got your man and death didn't stop you! Way to go!" cheered Tenten.

Hinata seemed shy and tapped her fingertips together, muttering, "Thanks."

Suddenly, a Hollow appeared before then by using Sonido making Tenten scream and jump out of her skin. He was a brown haired Hollow with brown eyes. His a mask fragment that looked like a Power Scouter form Dragonball Z was attached to the right side of his face, making his right eye look like a normal Hollow's eye. His Zanpakutō hung in a blue sheathe at his left side.

The Arrancar, who was younger than Hinata, bowed. "Lady Hinata. Lord Ulquiorra wishes to speak with you."

"Very well. Lead the way, Lan," she stated, calling the Arrancar by his name.

"Yes, Lady, but the outsider mustn't follow" he told her, looking at Tenten.

Tenten looked at Hinata. "It's ok, Hinata. You go ahead"

Lan then walked off with Hinata right behind him.

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra was sending the Espada out to use the coffins to bring back their Fracción or pick ones as Hinata walked in.

Right away, Ulquiorra knew she was there and turned around as Hinata ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Ulquiorra then kissed her and wrapped his arm around her as he led her to the throne room.

"The Leaf shinobi we use to call friends well be here soon, dear," he informed her.

Hinata just nodded and walked with him. When they arrived in the throne room, Hinata saw a second throne next to Ulquiorra's.

Hinata was puzzled. "Dear, why is there a second throne?"

Ulquiorra sat in his throne. "What King doesn't have his Queen sitting beside him?"

Hinata then smiled and sat in the throne next to Ulquiorra's.

"Now, then… The trash of the Leaf should be here in 3, 2, 1…" Ulquiorra trailed off.

At one they heard the door opening. They turned to see Guy, Neji, Jiraiya, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba.

Then, two things happened. First, they gasped to see Hinata alive and noticed that her Caged Bird Cursed Seal was gone. Secondly, Ulquiorra released his Reiryoku, making them all hit the floor, unable to move.

Ulquiorra got up as the Leaf trash started struggle. "I see that your eyes are drawn to my wife, trash," he said to all of them, making their eyes widen as he made the invisible weight upon them grow. "But, why don't I show you how this came to be…"

He then ripped out his own eye, making a new one grow and making the trash of the Leaf gasp in horror as he crushed the eye and showed them all of his memories.

He then sat back down in his throne and gave his wife, Hinata Cifer, a quick kiss as the Leaf shinobi screamed from his memories.

Once their screams were gone, Ulquiorra opened a Garganta below them, making them fall through to the outer layer of Las Noches to find their way out by going through one of the Espada's palaces or to die…

To be continued…


	8. mother and sister

Grimmjow was now wearing a black shirt under his vest to hide his Hollow hole. He Sonido'd away from Las Noches.

Grimmjow was pissed off like he always was.

"First, that robot Ulquiorra becomes the king. Then he gets a girl with giant tits and now he brings me back to live just to be his Aaron boy, capture his mom and find out about his twin sister!" He then got shivers.

"I don't even to think about the witch he came out of or the girl version of him," before adding, "… I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth…"

He then Sonido'd to a small town in the Land of Wind.

"Ok. This is where Ulquiorra said his bitch mom was last seen."

He then started walking around until he came to a red haired woman and asked her, "Hi, miss. I'm looking for Kushina Uzumaki ."

The woman frowned. "That's me. Why are you looking for me?"

A sadistic smile grew on Grimmjow's face as he said, "You just made my job a whole lot easier."

He then quickly drew his sword and swung only for Kushina to dodge.

Kushina made a Chakra Chain pop out of the ground and chained Grimmjow's arm so he could only hold it out. "I don't know who you are, but no one gets me."

"The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada number six, and I have a message from your son," Grimmjow informed her.

He then started to claw the blade of his Zanpakutō with his free hand, making the blade glow. "He's mad as hell."

He then slid his clawed fingers down his sword and said, "Grind, Pantera."

He then transformed into his released form, breaking the chain and making Kushina gasp.

"I don't know what form of demon you are, but my son died when that demon took over him after the sealing," Kushina told him.

Grimmjow slashed with his clawed hand.

"Desgarrón!"

Glowing blue energy claws then came down upon Kushina faster than she could move, cutting her arm off. He then returned to his normal pre-released form as Kushina fainted from blood loss. Grimmjow grabbed her and her arm, then Sonido'd away, leaving behind only shocked onlookers.

Later in Las Noches, Kushina awoke to see her arm back on her body and to find herself chained to a wall with one Ulquiorra Cifer with his Hollow hole revealed walking up to her.

He then ripped his right eye out making her gasp in shock and fear as he grew a new eye and crushed the old one.

Kushina was able to see and feel everything he felt in his life and death as Naruto and his second life and death as Ulquiorra Cifer, making Kushina scream in pain as he turned and left.

Ulquiorra looked back. "Enjoy the show, mother."

He then left her there and headed into a hallway. "Now, seeing as my sister wasn't with her, it's clear where I may find her…" he muttered to himself.

He then snapped his fingers making a Garganta open. He stepped into it, making it close behind him.

The Garganta reopened over the Hidden Mist Village and Ulquiorra stepped out onto thin air, making the Garganta close behind him. He then Sonido'd to Mei Terumi's office to see her at her desk. While sitting down on the windowsill behind her, he spoke. "Mei Uzumaki."

Mei spun around and jumped back onto her desk in fear. "You know…" she spoke, her voice filled with fear.

Ulquiorra stepped onto the floor. "Dear sister, you are the mirror image of our 'mother.'"

Mei put her hands up. "Come on now, brother. I'm not our mother. When I found out what she did, I left her and changed my name," she told him, scared.

"I'm aware of that, dear sister. I mean no harm," he informed her, showing no emotion.

Mei came down off her desk. "If that's so, then why are you here?"

"I had to be sure," was all he said before he Sonido'd away, leaving behind a confused Mei Uzumaki.

Ulquiorra was opening up a Garganta as he spoke. "Everything on my to do list is done now. All that's left is next week's Kage summit in the Land of Snow and then the Leaf meets its end."

He then stepped into the Garganta, making it close behind him.

To be continued…


	9. Akatsuki devoured by 9

Later, Ulquiorra and Hinata were arriving in the Land of Snow (now renamed the Land of Spring) by Garganta to see that it was winter, now.

After all, the heat generators they used to give their land spring had to be maintained.

Ulquiorra held Hinata's hand as they walked to the Feudal Lord's palest castle and, once at the door ,Ulquiorra let go of her hand, opened the door, bowed and told her, "Ladies first, dear."

Hinata then blushed and walked in, saying, "Why, thank you, dear."

Ulquiorra then walked in, closing the door behind him. They both turned to see the Feudal Lord Koyuki Kazahana sitting on her throne.

Ulquiorra bowed. "Lady Koyuki. Long time no see," he spoke with no emotion.

Koyuki stood up from her throne. "Yes. It has,"she responded, looking at Ulquiorra's Hollow hole and still not wanting to believe that this was once Naruto.

"Now, Lady Koyuki. Have the Kage's arrived?" Ulquiorra began, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. Follow me," Koyuki told him. She then walked off with Hinata and Ulquiorra following her.

Meanwhile, with the in the Akatsuki lair…

Nagato was in his throne room.

Suddenly, Aaroniero Arruruerie walked in. Nagato's eyes grew wider when he saw the other Akatsuki's dead bodies behind him, looking half eaten.

Nagato started trying to summon his Six Paths of Pain, but to no avail. "Who are you?"

Aaroniero spoke in a high voice. "I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie." He then added in a low voice, "The 9th Espada."

Returning to his high voice, he spoke again. "Don't even try to summon your six meat puppets." He added in his low voice, "I already took care of them and your underlings."

He then put his hand to his mask and spoke in his deep voice, "And before you ask, I ate their souls so that I could become them."

He then removed the mask to reveal his two shrunken skull heads in a jar, making Nagato gasp.

"Thanks to Ulquiorra, we also have Itachi and his fish-faced partner's soul," the bottom skull piped up in a high voice.

Nagato didn't even gasp as he just stood there. "If you have all of their souls, what do you want from me? What is there to gain?"

Aaroniero then morphed into Itachi Uchiha right before his eyes, making Nagato gasp as he saw the Mangekyō Sharingan form in his eyes.

"The soul holds the power. When I devour a soul, I can change into that person, taking all of their powers and with the soul comes their minds and memories, letting me fight and act just like them. In other words, I become them and you hold the Rinnegan, the only force that could defeat Master Ulquiorra." Itachi informed him. He then added, "And as for proving that I am now Itachi, I'll do this."

He then summoned the gigantic humanoid chakra giant known as the Susanoo, destroying the base and making Nagato scream in fear.

The Susanoo was complete, holding the sword of Totsuka and the Yata mirror.

Itachi was surrounded by the Susanoo's body.

"Now, then. Seeing as I have the power of your Akatsuki, a Soul Reaper and thousands of what you would call demons, and you have a dying body unable to even use any of your powers, I'll be taking your soul now."

He then removed one of his gloves to reveal the slimy tentacles with a mouth that was his Zanpakutō, Glotonería. He called out making Nagato scream more.

Itachi spoke again. "I used to only be able to do this when I was out of the sun's light, but, thanks to Lord Ulquiorra, I can do this anytime, anywhere. Devour him, Glotonería." He then transformed into his released form, making Nagato's eyes bug out of his head and fear fill his face and soul.

"This is the combined form of all of the souls I hold, so, now I'm a one man army. Let's finish you off with the power of your underlings, shall we?" Itachi taunted.

He then used all of the Akatsuki powers at once, destroying everything for hundreds of miles, and the blast, it's said, was heard and seen everywhere from the Land of Spring to the five great Villages and, when it was over, what looked like a young Nagato – as he was before his body became emaciated – in the outfit of the 9th Espada appeared, looking out at the world through his Rinnegan eyes.

"The Akatsuki are no more, and I now hold all of their powers. Master Ulquiorra will be pleased with me," Nagato stated triumphantly. He then opened a Garganta and walked through it.

To be continued…


	10. last chapter

Ulquiorra was walking to the Leaf Village, saying, "Leaf Village, your time has come."

He then saw two guards at the village gate and the guards were none other than Anko and Jiraiya who was using his Sage Mode.

Jiraiya, with Fukasaku and Shima on his shoulders, suddenly shouted, "Sage Art: Goemon!"

Jiraiya then shot oil out of his mouth as the toads shot out wind and fire, making a giant wave of flames.

Ulquiorra Sonido'd away and, once he was behind Jiraiya, he called out, "Enclose, Murciélago."

He then transformed into his first released form and, in the blink of an eye, he formed an energy javelin, using it to spear Jiraiya through the heart, killing the Sage.

He then swung the corpse off of it and at Anko who dodged it only for Ulquiorra to appear in front of her and point with his right index finger as he said, "Cero Oscuras."

The black Cero then fired through Anko and hit the Leaf Village, destroying half of it as Anko dropped dead.

Ulquiorra then pulled a file from his jacket and called out, "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa."

He then morphed into his second released form. The Black Winged Demon of Death was now using his full strength. He then flew through the village. He would destroy it, but first, revenge.

Ulquiorra flew through a window at the village's academy before flying through the roof, holding Iruka by the neck.

Ulquiorra turned his head towards the terrified man. "Long time no see, 'sensei,'" he spoke, putting as much venom he could into the word as he started to charge a Cero at his finger tip.

Iruka was scared for his life. "Please, Naruto! No!"

Ulquiorra pointed the finger at his chest. "Naruto? Who's that?"

He then fired the Cero through Iruka's chest and dropped the corpse, flying off as he heard the children in the dead man's class screaming.

Ulquiorra thought to himself, 'Don't worry, children. You are safe from my wrath.'

He then saw the Ramen stand, which, it turns out, poisoned his food to stun his mind. They even had their poisoned Ramen recipes framed on the wall like a trophy.

He then flew over the village and fired Ceros on the Leaf's ninja clan homes before flying to the Hokage Tower to see Danzo and his Root ANBU ready for him.

Ulquiorra spoke to him. "Danzo. I take it that you are the new Hokage. It's an improvement over the old bitch that last held the office, even if you have the dead Uchiha's Sharingan implanted into your arm."

Danzo then revealed his Sharingan arm. "Then you know its power can control you, demon," he said as the eyes all looked at Ulquiorra. "Now, bow to your master."

Ulquiorra then laughed. "You foolish piece of trash! The Sharingan only works on demons, whereas, I am a Hollow, the difference being that demons are born monsters and Hollow's are the souls of humans who were so tormented that they lost their humanity. As I was once human, that makes the Sharingan useless on me," he informed Danzo, making him gasp.

Ulquiorra pointed with his right index finger at Danzo. "You let your racist ideas of what I am based only on how I look get the better of you, and now you pay the price. Cero Oscuras."

His black Cero then fired, destroying Danzo and his Root ANBU in one blast. He then flew up to the top of the tower and ripped out his right eye, making a new one grow.

"Now then, Leaf Village… Let's show you all why you will be destroyed…"

He then crushed the eye, showing his memories to every man, woman and child and making all of them feel the pain he did when he was Naruto.

The new generation where shocked and angered at their parents, or, in other words, the people of the Leaf lost the respect of their children, which was good, after all. The babies and kids of this village did nothing, so they wouldn't be harmed. The rest of the villager's souls were doomed.

One village shinobi called out, "Go ahead and kill us so we we'll be free from you!" This made Ulquiorra laugh.

"You trash are fools. I won't just kill you. I'm going to devour your souls," Ulquiorra spoke, making all of them shit their pants.

All of the villagers who ever wronged him cried, "We're sorry! Please spare us!"

"Your final words you say that you're sorry, but there is no regret in your voices, and, anyway, it's too late for that," they were promptly informed.

He then used Gonzui and, in a second, all those who ever wronged him or wanted to destroy him had souls their devoured, destroyed and what was left of their power became his.

An ironic fate, isn't it?

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers, opening a Garganta, and his Arrancar army stepped out to get the children, who now lost all feelings for their sinful parents actions that led to this, and their things out of the village so that Ulquiorra could destroy it, but, first he had one last soul to destroy.

He flew to the ground and transformed back to his normal sealed form and Sonido'd to Danzo's underground Root base where he saw Sasuke Uchiha on life support, unable to even see.

Ulquiorra walked up to him.

Sasuke heard the footsteps. "Who's there?"

Ulquiorra walked up with his hands in his pockets. "Long time no see, teme."

Sasuke growled. "Loser! I will kill you!" he snarled with venom in his words.

"No you won't. I took away your arm, so you are now unable to fight, and the operations you must have undergone to try and get it back appears to have destroyed your body. I killed Itachi. Your only purpose in life is gone, and, also, you are the one who is going to die in this room, teme," Ulquiorra told him, making Sasuke gasp.

"What are you going to do to me, demon?!" Sasuke spat out

"Simple. I'm going to leave you where I've destroyed the village and it's shinobi, and, once I'm done levelling the ruins, there will be nothing to prove the Leaf ever existed, leaving you alone underground until you die of old age, hunger, loss of air or even dehydration. Either way, you die a truly painful death while I live my life as ruler of my own kingdom with my queen by my side and even start my own family line while the Uchiha and their Sharingan slowly fade away from history," Sasuke was told. He then gasped with fear

"Please, no! Please, just kill me!" he spoke with fear.

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers, opening the Garganta. "No, I won't. I'll send in an Arrancar to check to see if you've died. As soon as you have died, the Arrancar on duty will then devour your soul so that you will never be reunited with your family in death, Uchiha. And, one more thing before I leave. You used to call me nothing. Well, you just lost to nothing, making you less than nothing."

He then left through the Garganta.

Sasuke didn't even say a word. His mind and will were now broken. He was nothing more than a shell now, and that's the way he would remain. The Uchiha had finally become what he truly was all along.

Nothing.

On the outside of what the village used to be, the Arrancar army were destroying what was left by rapidly firing Ceros until nothing but a crater remained.

Aaroniero, in the form of Nagato, appeared and, by using the Rinnegan's power to control all the elements, he used earth to fill in the crater, then wood to grow a new forest, making what was once a village nothing more than part of the woods with nothing to prove that there was ever anything there.

Ulquiorra then appeared through a Garganta and said, "Nice work, Aaroniero." He showed his Hollow hole which appeared to be only the size of a pen now.

Aaroniero bowed. "Thank you, sir."

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers, making a giant Garganta appear. "This battle is over. All forces, return to Las Noches."

All of the Arrancar's then entered the Garganta, making it close behind them.

5 years later…

Ulquiorra sat with his Hollow hole gone, recalling all that had happened.

Ulquiorra thought to himself while he walked into a room. '5 years such a long time, and so much has happened from the ninja village's shinobi returning to no new ones being trained in fear of my kind, even right now.'

He then entered a room and smiled his first real smile in both his lives as Naruto and Ulquiorra to see his wife Hinata in bed holding their newborn son in her arms. The boy was the mirror image of his father, but his eyes were a green version of his mother's.

'I'll have to remember to send a picture of my sister Mei,' Ulquiorra reminded himself.

Meanwhile…

An angered Tier Harribel was chasing Suigetsu Hōzuki. Why, you might ask.

Simple.

He knocked her up.

Tier shouted, "Come back here, you coward!" She then fired a Bala at his head.

Suigetsu then turned into puddle of water, so, when the Bala fired past him and hit a wall, he reformed.

"Why?! What do you want me to do?! You're the one who forgot to take the pill!" he yelled back as he ran as if his life was on the line because, well, his life was on the line.

Tier Sonido'd in front of him and, using her Reiryoku to hold him in human form, she grabbed him by the neck and told him, "I want you to take responsibility for your unborn child!"

Suigetsu, knowing where this was going, sighed. "I'll go buy a ring…"

Tier then let him go.

"Good, then." She then turned around and left.

The end…


End file.
